1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for producing a fibrous web, in particular a tissue web.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tissue paper ideally possesses a high absorbency and a high water absorption capacity in connection with a high tear resistance. The absorbency and water absorption capacity are defined essentially by the volume and porosity of the tissue paper.
To increase the volume it has already been proposed to press the tissue paper web during its production only on a zone basis in order to obtain, in addition to the pressed regions of greater tear resistance, more voluminous regions that are only slightly pressed or unpressed.
During the production of tissue paper the tissue web is conveyed in a final drying step over the circumferential surface of a heated Yankee drying cylinder before the finished product is crêped by the cylinder.
What is needed in the art is an apparatus which will more efficiently produce tissue paper with a high absorbency and water absorption capacity in connection with a high tear resistance. The result should be a better formation of the produced fibrous web and tissue web.